


After Winter Comes Spring

by Veritas11



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bran is doing something, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, R Plus L Equals J, Summary, The Night king has a backstory, Westerosi Politics, boatbaby, character actions have consequences, there is more magic than in the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas11/pseuds/Veritas11
Summary: Rewriting season 5-8.It follows the plot of the show but I try to make it more logical.There are some elements from the books too.See the notes.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 38
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a summary, a short outline.I decided to write this because even after several months, when I think about the show, I still feel angry.So I hope by sharing my thoughts, maybe my mind will find some peace.I thought about writing a full story but I am not sure in my writing skills and I do not have much free time.If someone wants to write a story using my ideas, go ahead.I would really want to read it.English is not my native language so sorry for any mistakes.

Jon Snow

After being killed by his brothers from the Night watch, Jon Snow is resurrected by Melisandre.He is confused and lost at first.His memories are hazy.With a trembling hand he touches his chest where the scars from the knives are sprawling over.He was warged in Ghost so he is confused what part is he and what part is Ghost.And due to the fact that he was warged in the direwolf, Jon still has some wild qualities.He has more intense emotions- both positive towards people he cares about and negative towards his enemies. Carefully Davos helps him to sit down on the bed.Melisandre is looking at him with her eyes wide in wonder.She asks him if he has seen something while he was dead but Jon does not answer.Mel says that Stannis was not the Prince that was Promised and that she has misjudged the visions in the fire but now she can see the truth.

Jon executes like in the show his killers.Dolorous Edd asks him if they should burn the bodies but Jon orders the bodies of the traitors to be put into ice cells and to be observed so that when they rise, he could show the people the real threat.The face of Edd pales and some of the brothers of the Night watch look as if they might faint after Jon's words but they do not dare to disobey him.They fear him after what they saw.Some of the wildlings that were in Castle Black, when he was resurected, even think him divine but Jon does not want that.

Then there is a flashback what is different with Jon’s plot than the show.We have the book plot about Alys Karstark who escapes Karhold to avoid marrying her cousin Cregan Karstark.Cregan's father is a traitor.He supports the Boltons and with this marriage he wants to take hold of the Karstarks lands which do not belong to him. Alys seeks aid from Jon at the Wall.Jon arranges her marriage to a wildling named Sigorn.He is the Magnar of the Thenn, their ruler. There are a lot of positive things about the marriage.Stannis learns valuable information that the Karstaks are traitors.The marriage is in the religion of the lord of light so Melisandre is satisfied.Alys manages to escape her bad uncle and Jon tries to assimilate the wildlings.

Another change is when Samwell Tarly goes to Oldtown to study in the Citadel, Jon is the one who sends him like in the book not the other way around.He is acting like a leader. He still doubts himself but he is putting a brave face in front of other people. Jon allows the wildlings to pass the wall but takes their valuable possessions so that he can buy more food because winter is coming.However some disagreements with his decisions arise and he is killed by brothers of the Night watch.

Sansa

Littlefinger pretends to send Sansa to her grand uncle The Blackfish, telling her that it would be beneficial if they have the Riverlands' support too.However he orchestrates an attack on the road from the Freys who capture her and send her to the Boltons.Peryr Baelish is playing both sides.He could miraculously survive and Sansa won’t know it was his plan and after they meet again she will still trust him and he will be her saviour.She still marries Ramsay but she is not only a helpless victim.She has learned something about the game.Some other northern lords are in Winterfell too.Some are allies with the Boltons like the Freys, while others are loyal to the Starks but are afraid like Lord Manderly.

Lady Dustin has Sansa lead her into the crypts of Winterfell, where she explains some of her history and story to her. Barbrey resents that Lord Eddard Stark returned the horse of her husband, Lord Willam Dustin, but not his bones after Robert's Rebellion. She explanes some more about the Tourney at Harrenhal, more about Lyanna and Brandon, what they were like.Before leaving the crypts, Barbrey and Sansa discover that swords are missing from the tombs, actually these are the swords that were taken when Bran and Rickon escaped Winterfell. While she appears to be loyal to House Bolton, Barbrey Dustin bears a grudge against House Frey due to the fact that several of her own men were killed at the Red Wedding.However she is not that loyal to House Bolton either.

Some men have suspiciously been found dead in Winterfell.Everyone is a suspect and the deaths cause tension in the castle.Sansa uses this to try creating disagreements between the Boltons and their allies.Sansa starts to change her opinion of Theon.When she first laid eyes on him she wanted to do nothing more than to wrap her fingers around his neck, but now she feels only pity. Whatever Ramsey did with him was punishment enough.At the end of the season Sansa and Theon escape with the help of Lady Dustin. While they are chased by Bolton men, Brienne and Podrick arrive, killing the pursuers.Together they travel to Castle Black.Every day is colder than the next but they have no other choice.They can not go back.To pass the time they talk.Brienne tells Sansa more about her meeting with Arya and the Hound.Sansa is glad that Arya has escaped Kings Landing but a lot of months have passed since Brienne has met her.Sansa does not want to raise her hope that her sister is still alive.

Stannis

The Umbers would never betray the Starks.They are loyal to the Starks.It was really stupid when they gave Rickon to Ramsay.So they support Stannis and bring Rickon to him and negotiate that when Stannis wins and takes back Winterfell, Rickon will become the Lord of Winterfell.

Selyse Baratheon is the most fervent supporter of Melisandre and R'hllor.She thinks that she and Stannis were cursed and they had no sons because Robert took a woman to their marriage bed and sired a bastard - Edric Storm.So Melisandre tells Selyse that by burning Shireen Stannis will win the war and they will be able to have a son.So she burns her daughter behind Stannis’ back. He will be broken, devastated after he learns what has happened and will start making mistakes.Ramsay's plan with twenty good men could be used but they will be caught and executed but this attack still weakens to some extend Stannis' army and he will be defeated.Due to his defeat Rickon is captured by the Boltons. Actually Roose Bolton used Ramsay's plan with twenty good men to distract Stannis and to be able to capture Rickon. And because of the fact that Rickon is in Boltons hands, the Umbers are forced to join the Boltons.Also they are not strong enough to fight against them and later there is information that Jon Snow has allied with the wildlings.An Umber daughter has been stolen by wildlings some years ago and they have caused other problems as well in the past.So the Umbers have decided for now to support the Boltons.Rickon has some lines.He opposes Ramsey and tells him that he will never do what Ramsey wants but Ramsey reminds him that his direwolf is dead.Osha also died protecting Rickon.

Ramsay

Ramsey is not happy with his father's actions.Yes they have Rickon now after Sansa and Theon escaped but Ramsey is afraid for his position now after his father took as a wife a daughter of Walder Frey who becomes pregnant soon after the wedding. An accident happens and Roose Bolton and his wife and newborn son die so Ramsay takes control.He does not have the strategic mind of his father so he keeps the bannermen in line with violence.He punishes Lady Dustin for helping Sansa and Theon escape by executing her.

Sansa

Sansa, Brienne and Pod arrive in Castle Black.It is very different from what they expected. There are men dressed in the common black clothes of the Night's Watch, but there are also men and women dressed in animal pelts, wildlings. Some of them look quite fearsome.They meet Jon.He is still her somber half-brother, but his features look sharper and age has changed him.They hug.There so many things to talk about but for now they just hug.Then Sansa introduces the people with her.When Jon sees Theon, he grits his teeth and clenches his fists but Sansa quickly tries to explain that Theon has not done most of the things he is accused of and he has helped her a lot.Jon decides not to kil him but he should leave as fast as he can. Theon thanks him and promises to leave as soon as the snow storms die down.He wants to find his sister and help her with whatever he can.

Jon Snow

Jon is hesitant where to start. He knows there will be a fight with the White walkers but does not know yet what his next step should be.Jon talks to Sansa a little about the danger that comes from the North of Wall.There is a talk that Jon has died and was brought back to life.Jon does not deny it but he does not want to talk about it.Sansa finds that hard to believe but the pink letter arrives.They learn that Rickon is Ramsey's prisoner.Sansa persuades Jon to take back Winterfel from the Boltons first.They need to strengthen the North.Winter is coming.They start to make a strategy. They send letters to other northern houses to ask for help.They hope that most of the Lords will recall their loyalty to the Starks.However many do not answer the call and who do, only say that they can not send help like Winafryd Mandarly, who expresses her desire to help but her grandfather is still in Winterfell so she is afraid for him. Jon suggests rallying face to face the weaker houses and their combined strength could give them an advantage when combined with his current forces. With help from Tormund, Jon speaks with the free folk and asks for their help in the coming battle against Ramsay. He and Sansa go to meet the leaders of the Mountain Clans. Their lands are often a victim to Wildling raids.They do not not want to ally with wildlings. However Jon tells them that wildlings may have did some crimes in the past but yet they are ready to rise up against the Boltons.That they showed more loyalty that many trueborn Northmen who refused to answer his call. He asks them to rise up for Rickon who is a captive of Ramsey. They also secure men from House Mormont.However, Jon fails to convince Robett Glover to pledge his allegiance to them, as he cites Robb Stark’s failures to protect the North from the Ironborn and Jon’s allegiance with the wildlings.There are some disagreements and altercation between the northerners and the free folk. Despite being heavily outnumbered, Jon decides that they should fight Ramsay before he gathers more men or the weather turns against them.Behind Jon’s back, Sansa sends a letter to Littlefinger calling for help.Another difference is that Sansa does not know about Littlefinger’s role in her suffering by the Boltons so she still trusts him and that’s why she does not tell Jon about the Vale army later.She is not very close with Jon and she is a little jealous how much he has grown as a leader.

A smarter tactic for Ramsey would be to just sit in Winterfel and wait for Jon's army to besiege the castle.Ramsey knows that the army won't survive for long in such a cold weather.However, his control over the North starts to slip away so Ramsey wants to beat Jon in a battle.Only that way he can make the bannermen follow him.The battle of the bastards needs a better tactic and Wun Wun has a weapon, Ghost fights in the battle and Jon wargs him.He tastes the blood from Ghost's kills in his mouth.Jon is more wolflike in the heat of the battle but the end result is the same like in the show and Rickon dies.

After the Battle Rickon has a funeral.Sansa lets Ramsey’s hounds to eat Ramsey who is half dead from Jon's beating earlier when he was captured.Jon talks to Sansa and says that as a bastard, he’s not “a Stark” and that Sansa should be the Lady of Winterfell.He thinks about the family members he has lost.Rickon's death hurt him a lot.Then Jon continues asking her why she never told him about the Knights of the Vale.Many northern lives could have been saved.Jon is feeling betrayed and asks her why she did not trust him.Sansa apologizes for not telling him about the Vale army and says she was not sure that they will come and she did not want to give false hope. Jon asks her about Littlefinger, Sansa says that he is trying to help but one should always be careful when they deal with him. Jon responds that he and Sansa must trust each other now but he can not forget that.

Jon learns that Melisandre has burned Shireen and decides to spare her life because she brought him back to life.However she must not come to the North ever again.She tries to change his mind. She tells him that she knows that Jon doesn't believe in the flames, but the flames showed her the truth, she has seen him fighting in Winterfell in the fire and sometimes a small sacrifice is needed.He is the Prince that was promised.Jon does not want to listen to her words more.He can not forgive her actions so Mel leaves.

The scene with Lyanna Mormont, Wyman Manderly, Robett Glover, Lord Cerwyn is the same.The Wildlings, the Knights of the Vale and the surviving northern Houses pledge loyalty to Jon as the King in the North. Littlefinger is surprised.He thought that the lords will choose Sansa to be a Queen but he does not know the Northmen.

Jaime

Jaime goes to Riverrun with army to retake the castle.He is concerned for the common people and orders his men to stop raiding.Jaime unsuccessfully parleys with The Blackfish. Everything is the same except that The Blackfish manages to escape thanks to Edmure.He joins the Brotherhood without Banners.They try rallying the commoners against the Freys and are striking against their supply lines and camps in the Riverlands weakening them while trying to find a way to free Edmure.

Dorne

Arianne and two Sand snakes-Obara and Tyenne are included in the Dornish plot.Ellaria is a peace maker but Obara wants revenge.Arianne’s book plot to crown Myrcella happens but Myrcella dies.Obara is guilty and Doran executes her.Arianne is angry with him but he then tells her about his plan for many years for Targaeryan restoration and that she was supposed to marry Viserys and become a queen.Now this plan has to change but maybe Daenerys will agree to marry Trystane.Despite that the person guilty for killing Myrcella is dead, Cersei is furious and wants revenge.She makes alliance with House Yronwood.There has been bad blood between Martells and Yronwoods for many years.House Yronwood was the strongest house in Dorne but after the Rhoynar came, queen Nymerya allied with the Martells and they asserted dominion over all of Dorne so Yronwoods are still bitter about that.Also Oberyn was found in bed with Lord Yronwood’s paramour so they have another reason to hate them.Cersei sends Jaime to oversee the alliance but he goes back when he learns about the walk of shame.So there is civil war in Dorne and in the end Doran and Trystane are killed and Arianne, Ellaria and Tyenne manage to escape.They decide to ally with Daenerys in order to take back what they lost and to take revenge for the murders of Doran and Trystane.Also Cersei being allied with Yronwood gives her additional army.Lannisters have been at war since season one but there still have a big army and there was no logic in that.

Loras

Loras’ only quality is not that he is gay.The scenes when he is arrested and in prison should be removed.He really loved Renly and after his death he devoted himself to training and fighting.He is sent to fight in Dorne and he dies there in battle.However he is not the only Tyrell son, Willas is in Highgarden safe.

Cersei

After Cersei's walk of atonement, her pride has suffered greatly.She wants revenge on the High Sparrow. However, the High Sparrow announces King Tommen as a newly converted follower of the Faith and calls off Margaery's atonement, claiming that she has done her part by bringing Tommen onto their side.Cersei feels that she is loosing her control on Tommen even more.Her uncle Kevan doubts Cersei's leadership, reminds her to know her place while he deals with the mess she made when she decided to revive the Faith Militant.Soon her uncle Kevan is found dead.It was Varys who killed him.Varys wanted to destabilise the realm while Kevan worked for peace so he became an obsticle and needed to die.Cersei does not know who the real killer is and she suspects the Tyrells.Cersei suspects that they are trying to seize control of the kingdom.Her uncle's death increases her paranoia and she decides to burn the Great Sept of Baelor where her enemies will be.

Arya

One of Arya’s most important qualities is that she makes friends easily.There are scenes with her making friends with sailors, whores, she is shown learning how to cook and other more female activities.To be a strong woman does not mean you should erase everything female.She is learning many other things like the importance of secrets and information.The Facelessmen have ordered her to learn three new things everyday. She is training to fight with the faceless men but in her free time she is made to work with a group of actors and especially Lady Crane.She learns to act more woman like.After some time she is given the job to kill Lady Crane.However Arya can not do that.She decides to leave the faceless men and tries to warn her.When Arya goes to visit her she finds her dead and the Waif standing.The Waif starts chasing her, we have some parkour like in the show but this time Arya is not stabbed several times and still able to run like nothing have happened.Then it is the same like the show.She returns to Westeros and kills Walder Frey.

Barristan Selmy

Barristan trains Dany's foreing armies and tries to instruct them in western chivalry.He attempts to lead his queen down an honorable path towards the safety of Meereen but sometimes she rejects Barristan's advice.The Sons of the Harpy continue to cause trouble in the streets and Barristan and the Unsullied fight them.He could be badly hurt in the fight with the Harpy.He should not have died then.If the writers wanted him to die so much he could have died later at the fight in the arena.He would have still been hurt so he wouldn’t be at 100%.

Jorah 

Jorah is still with greyscale but he is hiding it.He doen’t want to leave Daenerys' side and wants to help her become Queen of Westeros so he does not go to seek a cure.

Bran

Bran is having more scenes.He is having more visions about the Robert's rebellion, about young Lyanna, Ned, Brandon, Benjen, the Mad king, the Tourney in Harrenhal.The Three-Eyed Raven does not say that he's waited a thousand years for Bran but tells him that he is Bloodraven and tells him his story.Bran is having visions and Bloodraven warns him not to try and change anything.He has tried to warn Aerys about the Night King and the white walkers but his voice only increased his paranoia.Bran does not listen and his meeting with the Night king happened as well as the Hodor scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Daenerys

She is near Dragonstone.After all these years she is finally coming back to Westeros. Dany yearns to return to the place of her birth.Soon she sees the island.It is small and dreary. A black, imposing castle stands, built into the rock on the side of the volcano.The dragons let out a fearsome cry, more than a century and a half has passed since dragons were flyng above the island.

There is a War council in the Chamber of the Painted Table debating how to take over Kings landing.Arianne, Tyrion and Olenna think a direct attack is better and after winning they can repair the city. While Jorah, Varys and Willas Tyrell support a more peaceful way to take over the city.Varys suggests a siege and then the people in the city will grow more angry with Cersei, will rebel against her and then Daenerys can go into the city as a saviour.Daenerys decides to attempt a more peaceful approach first.Elaria is a bastard daughter of Lord Uller so Arianne sends her to treat with him so that she can find support for the Martells to get back what was stolen by the Yronwoods.

On their way to Dorne, however, Euron attacks the ships and takes prisoners- Tyene, Elaria and Yara Greyjoy.He intends to brings them to Cersei.Olenna goes to Highgarden to get hold of the reach army so that they can march to besiege Kings landing.She leaves Willas behind so that he can try to woo Dany in agreeing to marry him.There is a scene of them taking a walk around Dragonstone.Willas tells her about himself, shares about his love for animals and breeding the finest hawks, hounds, and horses.Dany thinks him kind but she has always liked more complicated men, men who are a little dangerous.She also tries to see all her options before she agrees to a marriage alliance.She also thinks herself barren and Willas is the last son and he will want heirs.She is courteous but does not promise anything.

Tyrion

There is a conversation between him and Olenna before her departure.She is trying to increase her family’s influence.She tells him that thanks to Cercei he is hated by the people in Kings landing.Cersei has blamed everything on him.Even the burning of the Great Sept of Balor.Daenerys has to better her image and what is better than a marriage alliance with the Tyrells.They are rich and liked by the people.Tyrion does not promise anything.He is still bitter about the way his family treated him and does not seek people’s approval.

Varys

Varis travels to find Edric Storm who is the bastard son of Robert Baratheon.With his help they can secure the Stormlands because he is the last known person with Baratheon blood and the other Storm lords know him because his mother is of noble blood so his father has acknowledged him.

Euron

Euron attacks the Greyjoys fleet that is taking Elaria and Tyene to Dorne in their attempt to secure some allies.Then the same as in the show happens to them.However Euron is different.He used sacrifices and blood magic to win and to surprise.He is talking to his brother Aeron about his plans first to become a king and then a god and warns him that soon he will be sacrificed as well.At first Euron shows his real self only in front of his crew.In front of other people he acts more normal even a little like in the show to make people underestimate him.

Jaime

Jaime’s plot is like the show at first.There is uprising in Kings landing due to the destruction of the Great Sept but the army from Dorne manages to deal with the rebels.However, more allies are needed

Jaime persuades Randyll Tarly of Olenna’s dishonor of allying with Daenerys who keeps kinslayers like Tyrion as her hand.Cersei has blamed everything that’s gone wrong on Tyrion so he is despised in Kings landing.

Despite Jaime mentioning the possibility of the Dothraki invading his lands, Randyll still announces that he doesn’t wish to be dishonorable to Olenna. Jaime then promises to give him the title of Warden of the South, should they succeed in triumphing over Daenerys and recalls his role in Robert’s rebelion and how Mace Tyrell took the recognition that Tarly deserved.

Jon Snow

The newly declared King Jon has called a council to resolve some issues like the fate of those who have fought with the Boltons and to legitimise the only heir of House Hornwood Laurence Snow.Sansa is of the opinion that the Umbers should be stripped of their lands and titles as punishment for supporting Ramsay Bolton but Jon advocates forgiveness and insists that children should not be punished for the crimes of their fathers. Despite Sansa’s continued insistence, Jon insists his decision is final and summons Ned Umber to reaffirm his loyalty to House Stark. He obliges and kneels before King Jon. Jon starts talking about the real war and orders his bannermen to recruit all able-bodied men to start combat training as well as women. He also asks that all maesters should start searching for dragonglass. He stresses that dragonglass is now more valuable than gold due to the threat of the White Walkers.Then orders a box to be brought before the assembled lords and ladies.It is a wight that was one of his killers.One man flips the crate open, and out comes a monster. It is shrieking loudly and several lords could not stop themselves from jumping back. Jon orders the wight to be put back in the crate and leaves the lords to think about what they have seen.

Later in private, Jon Snow chides Sansa for questioning his decisions in front of the other lords and ladies and asks her to trust him. When Sansa reminds him that the late Joffrey Baratheon did not tolerate disagreement, Jon reassures her that he is not Joffrey. Sansa stresses that he must act wiser than Ned and Robb. 

The other lords and ladies are perplexed by what Jon showed them.Littlefinger tries to sow seeds of dissent between the lords.He tells them that Jon must be using some dark magic to manipulate them to do what he wants.How else could have he been resurrected than by some dark magic.

Like in the show, there is a letter from Tyrion that invites Jon to meet Daenerys. Jon agrees that now it is not the right time to go to Dragonstone. Davos says that Dany will make a powerrful ally in the war against the White Walkers.

Arya

Arya kills the adult male Freys.Chaos breaks loose around the Twins.The Blackfish and the Brotherhood without banners have been near the castle trying to think of a way to storm the castle and free Edmure Tully.Seeing the chaos they enter the castle.No one stops them.A stunned Edmure sits in the unlocked cell and after a question from the Blackfish he tell him that the ghost of Arya Stark has released him.Blackfish helps Edmure and the Brotherhood decides to accompany them to Riverrun where the remaining Frey forces will surrender quickly and then the Brotherhood will go north to fight the new enemy that Thoros has been seeing in the flames.

This is the darkest time for Arya.She believes all her siblings dead, Winterfell in the hands of the enemy but Arya is reunited with Hot Pie, who tells her Jon is now King in the North. She resets her course for Winterfell finally returning to her home.

Jon Snow

Jon receives a raven from Samwell Tarly informing him of his discovery of dragonglass on Dragonstone. At another gathering of the Northern lords, Jon informs them of Sam’s discovery and Daenerys’s invitation telling them that he has decided to accept. Many of the Lords, including Sansa, openly disapprove, but Jon stresses that they need both the dragonglass and powerful allies like Daenerys to have any chance at defeating the Night King.He stresses that they are an impoverished kingdom from all those wars and they need the help of the south to survive. He names Sansa as Regent to rule in his place until he returns.Lord Manderly and Lord Royce argue that Jon should not visit alone like a beggar but should bring a retinue with him.So Winafryd Manderly and the son of lord Royce will accompany Jon beside Davos.Lord Manderly wants his grand daughter to try to seduce the King in the north so she could become a queen in the north.

In the crypts beneath Winterfell Jon pays respects to Ned until he is interrupted by Littlefinger. Littlefinger tries to sweet talk Jon, but he sees through his manipulation. Jon suspects that Littlefinger desires Sansa and asks him if it is true.Littlefinger does not deny, which causes Jon to lose his temper and start to strangle him. Jon threatens Littlefinger saying that he will kill him if he ever touches Sansa. Despite his disappointment in Sansa’s actions when she did not tell him about the Vale army, he thinks all of his siblings dead so he cares for Sansa.He then leaves the crypt and says goodbye to Sansa, pets Ghost and tells him to keep Sansa safe before joining his retinue on the ride to White Harbor, where they will take a ship to Dragonstone.

Sansa

With Jon at Dragonstone, Sansa and Petyr Baelish learn from Maester Wolkan that they have about 4,000 bushels of wheat. Sansa realizes that they don’t have enough food for the coming winter.With the help of Lord Manderly she manages to arrange a contract with Bravos where in exchange of wood they will get food.Bravos has a shortage of wood whereas the north has plenty.This is a temporary solution because with the arrival of winter, travelling will become more and more difficult.

Bran

Bran arrives in Winterfell.His personality has changed significantly.He is more quiet, detached from the events around him, only talking when needed.He talks to Sansa but instead of telling her about her wedding night he tells how he saw Littlefinger killing Lysa Arryn.This frightens Sansa because only she and Littlefinger know that and this deepens her suspicions about Littlefinger’s true goals and him caring for her.

Arya

Arya arrives in Winterfell as well.She is quiet, likes to observe.There is no fight with Brienne.It looked cool on the show but it was fan service.Arya wants to keep her skills a mystery.At first she just observes but a small child tries to befriends her not knowing who she is.Slowly she relaxes and starts to mingle again with the common people.It is different than the time when she was a child, she is not the same but the people are kind and welcoming.Littlefinger wants to sow disagreement between the sisters and between the lords against Jon.Alys Karstark and Sansa defend Jon but Arya sees that Sansa was not completely truthful and argues with her.

Jon Snow

The doors to the Great Hall of Dradonstone open, and the King in the North and his retinue enters. Jon is wearing a rich fur cloak, similar to the one that Eddard Stark wore. Jon walks tall and proud, not rushing to the throne.He knows that the first impression is important and he should not look like a beggar.His conversation with Daenerys is similar like in the show.At first they talk about the relationship between House Targaryan and House Stark and the friendship between Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon. Later Jon gets to the point of his trip, he points out that the Army of the Dead is their true enemy. Daenerys is skeptical but then Jon orders his men to bring the crate with the wight.Dany does not want to believe but Jon says that she did the imposible hatching the dragons eggs so she should believe that other impossible things can happen.Daenerys points out that the seven kingdoms must be united first and then they can fight those white walkers.Jon disagrees because he thinks that there is no enough time to do that, the White Walkers are coming soon so they postpone their discussions.

Sam Tarly

Sam is studying hard to become a maester and he asks a lot of questions.So he is made to do menial tasks in the Citadel, like sorting books in the library to serving meals to the other maesters and even latrine duty in order to be more obedient. He is growing impatient with the daily repetition. After seeing another maester entering a gated section of the library, Sam asks Archmaester Ebrose about the Long Night since very few people in the South believe the White Walkers exist. While Ebrose doesn’t doubt Sam’s awareness of the Walkers, he does assure him that the beginning of the winter is not the end of the world and reminds him of the importance of healthy skepticism.

Sam takes some books for advance students and learns about the abundance of dragonglass on Dragonstone.He writes to Jon about that. He is punished for that by making him copy some old scrolls.He is angry and does not hears when Gilly is reading about someone taking a second wife.

Like in the show the maesters do not take seriously the threat of the White walkers and are more concerned by Daenerys and her dragons.Sam befriends another novice Alleras who Gilly finds out that is a woman disguised as a man.It turns out to be Sarella, one of Oberyn’s daughters.With her help Sam finds out that there is a maesters conspiracy that aims to eradicate magic and magical beings in favour of science.He learns that Dany’s dragons are in danger because the maesters prepare to kill them.

He wants to send Daenerys a warning but there is attack on Oldtown by Euron.In the havoc of the battle Sam steals some books on old myths and other important books from the restricted section and escapes with Gilly and her child.He asks Sarella to go to Dragonstone where her cousin Arianne is and to warn Daenerys while he goes to Winterfell to help with the fight with the White walkers.

Euron

Euron attacks Oldtown.This is a plot to decrease the number of soldiers in Highgarden who are send to defend Oldtown so that the army led by Jaime could take the castle easier.The battle for Highgarden is longer than the one in the show.The Reach do not have such weak soldiers but in the end Jaime enters the castle.

Jon Snow

Jon and Dany have several other conversations.Jon shows the drawings in the caves under the castle, depicting the First Men and the Children of the Forest joining forces against the undead.They start to get to know each other but still argue about some things.Jon tells Dany about Aemon Targaeryan who was a maester at Castle Black.They learn about each others childhood.Jon tells her about Ghost.Dany’s dragon are interested in Jon, especially Rhaegal and Dany sees that.Some time later when Dany and Dragon are away to fight Cersei’s army that sacked Highgarden there is an incident during the feeding of the other two dragons, some people are hurt when Rhaegal got restless because Dany was away but Jon who was near when that happened, manages to calm the dragon.People are very surprised but Jon explaines that he has a direwolf and he has an affinity to magical beasts.While Dany is away, Jon tries to find allies for the great war with the other lords staying on Dragonstone, he also gets to train with the Unsulied and the Dotraki.At first they underestimate him but he proves to be a very good fighter.

Jaime

After a difficult battle Highgarden falls, Olenna dies but not before she tells Jaime the truth about who killed Joffrey.Dany is angry and like in the show she decides to attack Cersei's army that is returning to Kings Landing.It is the second field of fire. Drogon is wounded when Bronn fires a bolt from Qyburn's new scorpion ballista weapon, but he and Daenerys land safely. 

Jaime desperately charges at Daenerys however Drogon notices him, shields Daenerys behind his head, and lets out a blast of flame, but Bronn rushes over to tackle Jaime out of the way, saving him from certain death. They both fall into the river, where Jaime is weighed down by his armor, and sinks beneath the waters, in danger of drowning. Bronn drowns but manages to help Jaime out of his armour.Jaime goes out of the water but there he is captured by Daenerys forces.Daenerys burns the Tarlys and Lord Yronwood who led the Dornish that sided with Cersei.

Dany

The is a feast on Dragonstone celebrating the victory in the second field of fire and the capture of Jaime Lannister.Varys has arrived with Edric Storm who Dany legitimises as Edric Baratheon.Dany and Jon are talking and dancing at the feast.There are some feelings growing between them but Dany is frustrated how stubborn he is.Arianne and Winafryd try to capture Jon’s attention as well.Wilas Tyrell mourns his Grandmother's death and does not come to the feast.Jorah sees the growing feelings between Dany and Jon and he tries to warn her so that she will not be hurt.

Jaime

Tyrion visits Jaime in his cell.There is a talk between the two brothers.Jaime is angry with Tyrion for killing their father.They talk about Cersei.She is backed into a corner and she can do something stupid.Tyrion tells his brother that maybe he can convince Dany to send him to the Nights watch when they defeat Cersei instead of executing him.He observes that Dany has become more ruthless killing the Tarlys and Lord Yronwood.

There is a talk between Dany and Jaime too.At first he does not want to talk to her.Dany is angry with him for killing the Mad King but then he decides to tell her the truth.She does not want to believe it and leaves his cell.

Dany

Viserion is becoming ill.Dany is starting to worry about him.She has always thought that dragons are invinsible.Sarella arrives on Dragonstone and tells about the maester’s conspiracy.Dany is angry.She questions the maester on Dragonstone who denies but she orders Grey worm to question him harder with some torture.The maester then admits that the Citadel has asked him to check if the dragons have laid eggs and to weaken them by poisoning the animals they are given as food.She burns the maester and wants to take action against the Citadel but she is conviced by Jon to wait.He has received a letter that Arya and Bran are at Winterfell but Bran urges him to find help faster because the white walkers are coming.Jon tells her to fight with the white walkers first.Willas suggests that it is better to show herself as a protector first than as a conqueror. Even though he lost so many relative because of the Lannisters he does not want more death.Varys suggests calling a great council where to show the wight that Jon has brought with him in order to secure more support.There they can invite Cersei to negotiate Jaime’s release.Winter has come and the weather is growing colder and colder each day with winds and snow storms so Dany agrees to postpone the battle for the Iron Throne and to call a great council.Jon and Dany sleep together.Jon promises if they defeat the White walkers he will bend the knee.

Varys

Varys has tried sending some of the small number of little birds that he has left in the Red Keep in order to collect information but they do not come back.Some outlaws and sellswords loyal to Euron roam the tunnels beneath the castle and Euron slowly tries to take control of the Red Keep.

Jaime

Jaime agrees to try to convince Cersei that the White walkers pose a great danger.It was not logical having Tyrion try to convince Cersei to help in the war with the White walkers because she hates him and will never do what he asks. Jaime goes back to Kings Landing to propose an armistice. Cersei accepts it and also informs Jaime she is pregnant. 

Maybe to not be so difficult to diferentiate between that many people, the council could include only the Lords Paramounts.Davos goes to find Gendry because blacksmiths are needed in the wars to come but makes him promise not to tell anyone whose son he is.The council is similar like in the show but with more people.Willas Tyrell, Arrianne Martel, Edric Baratheon, Lord Royce on behalf of Robin Arryn, Brienne who is sent by Sansa. Blackfish is there on behalf of Edmure who is stiil healing after the years in captivity.He is talking to Jon.He is suspicious of him because of his niece Catelyn but Jon shows that he is serious and clever.Jon lies to Cersei that after the war with the dead, the north will stay away from the battle between Cersei and Daenerys.The other lords also promise to help with whatever they can.Jaime is released.He will lead the army from Cersei that will fight the White walkers.Later he finds out about Cersei’s plan to betray her promise and leaves her.

Sansa

Littlefinger continues to create chaos in Winterfell.It a severe winter so travelling is hard and everyone is in Winterfell.Sansa and Arya have their differences but they are smarter from their many experiences and after awhile they see through Littlefingers machinations.They ally themselves and with the help of Bran organise a trial to sentence Littlefinger.When Bran lists his crimes, other lords question him how he knows that.Bran tells them that now he sees a lot of things and proceeds to tell something that only the questioning lord knows.The lord is stunned and does not say anything else. Deserted by the Lords of the Vale, Littlefinger is sentenced to death by Sansa and executed by Arya.During Jon's absence Arya helps Sansa running Winterfell.While Sansa is dealing with the lords Arya takes upon herself to deal with the small folk.

The night king

The night king is in the lands of always winter in the place where he was turning Craster’s babies into White walkers.He is with the other White walkers.It looks like they are performing a spell.Soon the earth shatters and from the hole comes a big ice dragon.The journey beyond the wall was really stupid.Characters should not be made idiots just so the writers could shock the viewers and because the Night king must have its own dragon to equal the forces.

Bran

Sam Tarly and Bran meet again and it is discovered that Jon is a Targaeryan named Aemon.Rhaegar has not annulled his marriage to Elia but he has taken Lyanna as a second wife in a secret ceremony.

At Eastwatch, the Night King, with the ice dragon, blasts a hole through the Wall with blue dragon fire, allowing the Army of the Dead to march through. .


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter on Season 8 is being divided into three parts.

The Night king with his ice dragon destroys the wall which spells were broken when Bran passed the wall.Bran was not careful and his hand was touched by the Night king in his vision.Army of wights, white walkers and undead animals like horses, polar bears crosses.

There is a short confrontation between the brothers of the Night watch and the white walkers but easily almost all of the black brothers and a lot of the Brotherhood without banner are killed.Few of them manage to escape along with several of the Brotherhood who have come to fight the new threat after Thoros saw it in the flames.Dolorious Edd manages to hit with an arrow with a dragonglass tip one White Walker saving Tormund and some wights fall but they do not have time to think about this. They all run for Winterfell to warn the people there of the danger.

Daenerys

Jon and Daenerys arrive at Winterfell, along with their forces and the armies that lords from other kingdoms decided to send after the council in season 7 to help in the war with the dead.The armies march through Winter town on their way to Winterfell. The townspeople cast Daenerys some suspicious looks, and Jon reminds her that Northerners have suffered a lot for the last years so they do not trust easily. Upon arriving at Winterfell, he introduces her to Sansa.Bran tells them about the Night king at the Wall.

Jon Snow

There is a gathering with the northern lords and ladies.They ask Jon what his agreement with the dragon queen is and if he has bent the knee.Jon answers that he is still a king and he has an alliance with Dany but does not says anything about him bending the knee after the war with the night king is won. There are too many people and more are still arriving seeking shelter. There is a shortage of food so Jon orders some of the common people who can't fight to go south to White harbour with the Manderly's.So if they lose the war at least some of the people could have a chance to live.He also orders everyone north of Winterfell to come to the castle so that they would not become a part of the night king's army.So Ned Umber goes to bring his people to safety in Winterfell.Jon observes the training and helps the people with some advice.

Sansa

Sansa is distrusting of Dany but not openly antagonistic.She talks alone with Jon to ask him about his relationship with Daenerys.Jon shares the truth and Sansa answers that some northern lords won't be happy with Jon's decision for bending the knee after the war.She tells him that Lord Glover has decided not to send an army to fight the White walkers.Jon is angry about his betrayal and decides if they win, Lord Glover will be executed.

Sansa talks with Dany alone.She is courteous to her. She knows that the north can not survive without the south now but wants a guarantee that another southern ruler won't execute a northern lord or his heir on a whim again.

She talks with Tyrion too.They both have changed during the years.She asks him about Daenerys.What is she like, about her relationship with Jon.

Daenerys

Dany and Jon are in Jon’s bed.She has sneaked into his room earlier.Dany is impressed how big castle Winterfell is and how warm is there.Jon tells her that there are hot springs below the castle and tells her some funny story about him and his siblings as children. Dany tells him about her memory of the house with the red door and the lemon tree, the only place she felt at home.

The next day Daenerys tells Jon that it would be better if there was another dragon rider in the war with the dead and Jon should try riding one because the dragons like him.He is reluctant but decides to try.Jon tries to ride Rhaegal.At first it is a little difficult because the dragon is not used to have someone on their back but Jon manages to stay. Jon and Daenerys ride the dragons.Jon is impressed by the power when riding a dragon.His bond with Rhaegal is similar to that with Ghost.The waterfall scene could have been just a little different.

Tyrion

The people in Winterfel are amazed to see Jon riding a dragon.Northerners who have been to Dragonstone tell how he had a way with the dragons in Dragonstone too.Some theories start to pop about who Jon's mother was.Tyrion is not happy with the news because Jon would not want to bend the knee after the war if he is a dragon rider.Davos suggests that the problem could be solved by marrying them.However Tyrion shares with him that Dany is barren and people would turn to Jon to take the throne, to set aside Dany and to take another wife.Jon has picked up some political skills along the way and under the honour there is ambition. And a new Dance of dragons could occur.Tyrion is influenced by his own bitterness based on his experience of love and family.

Arya

Arya meets Jon like in the show, maybe with a little different dialogue.Arya wants to observe first to be able to see what kind of person Dany is.She waits for her to be alone to have a conversation.She asks about the dragons and about her plan for the north and her feelings for Jon, watching her face and playing the game of faces.

Arya later visits Winterfell's forges and comes across Gendry who is making dragonglass weapons.At first Arya is a little distant, they have some awkward conversation. They meet again when Arya goes to Gendry to ask him to make her a weapon. He asks her where she has been these years, where she has learned to fight.She answers a temple and he says that it does not look very bad .Arya smiles sadly and tells him that maybe some other time will tell him more.They meet other times and Arya slowly starts to relax and to share with him more things about herself.Gendry decides to tell her who his father is and she calms his concerns.

Cersei

Cersei wakes from a nightmare and looks between her legs where sees a lot of blood.She has had a miscarriage.She is scared and sees that the prophecy is coming true.

Jaime

Jaime arrives in Winterfell and tells of his sister's betrayal.Sansa does not want to allow him to stay but Brienne vouches for him.Jon says that Jaime is an experienced commander and he can help in the war.Dany is angry with Varys for suggesting they talk to Cersei at all.

Jaime and Tyrion talk and Jaime shared that he finally saw Cersei's true self and managed to overcome his dependance on her.He wants to be his own man.He has observed that Cersei has become too dependent on Euron and that Euron is not what he pretends to be.

Jaime talks to Brienne as well.They care for each other and there have feelings for each other even if they have difficulties understanding them.They spend time together training the army for the war with the dead.

Tormund

Tormund together with the brothers of the night watch and the people of the brothershood without banners who survived, go to Last hearth and see that it is destroyed and the castle's occupants dead, and the wight of Ned Umber is left as a gruesome message.The night king knows about them but he lets them go to tell the other people what is going to happen to them.

They arrive at Wintefell.There are reunions.They say what they have seen.

Cersei

Cersei is standing on the ramparts of King's Landing looking at Euron's Iron Fleet arriving with the Golden company.It is getting colder but she does not want to leave.She is looking pleased but does not feel that way inside.She does not want to think about Jaime. Her brother, her twin, her other half had abandoned her for the little dragon and their monster of a brother.But she will fulfil her goal, will defeat her enemies Cersei meets the captain of the Golden company, Harry Strickland, who reveals that their elephants are absent due to the length of the voyage.Cersei is disapponted.Euron continues to press to sleep with Cersei and she finally allows him to follow her into her chambers.They spend the night together but in the morning there is surprise for her.Euron has taken over the Red keep using the Golden company.He has bought the services of the mercenaries for himself.Euron has drugged the wine that they were drinking in the evening so she has not heard anything.Qyburn is dead, the guards in the Red keep butchered.Euron's men could not kill the Mountain and he is roaming somewhere below the Red keep.In the books Aurane Waters steals Cersei's ships so it is in character if Cersei's decisions lead to Euron taking the Golden Company for himself.Cersei in the show is made too smart, like Tywin in a dress because the writers like the actress.I like Lena too but Cersei is not like that.There is one good description of her by Littlefinger in the books: " Cersei, for one. She thinks herself sly, but in truth she is utterly predictable. her strength rests on her beauty, birth, and riches. Only the first of those is truly her own, and it will soon desert her. I pity her then. She wants power, but has no notion what to do with it when she gets it. "

Theon

He has approached the ironborn and has attempted to rally them to rescue Yara.He fought and won the fight.He has watched Euron and after Euron left for Essos to secure the Golden company, Theon attacks the place where Yara is kept to save her.She is in a very bad condition, beaten, starved, probably raped but she has not lost her spirit.There is a reunion Yara wants to set out to retake the Iron Islands, but Theon decides to leave and fight the dead with the Starks, to right the wrongs he has done.He has a tearful reunion with Sansa.

Sam Tarly

Sam learns what has happened with his father and brother.Despite him not having a good relationship with them, he is still hurt and Bran uses this and persuades him to tell Jon the truth about his parents.

Jon Snow 

Jon is in the crypts, lighting candles in remembrance of his family, when he meets with Sam. Sam asks him whether he knew about Daenerys burning his brother and father, but Jon is surprised. Sam tells him he'll make a better king and reveals his true parentage to him, he is Aemon - the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.Jon does not believe at first.He wonders why Ned Stark will do something like that.He is in denial.He goes to the weirwood tree to think, to manage to understand what Sam has told him.There he sees Howland Reed who has come with some men to help in the war too.Meera is in Greywater watch.Howland sees how bad Jon looks and asks him what has happened.Jon remembers that Howland was the only one who arrived with Ned from the Tower of joy and must know the truth.He tells him what Sam has said and asks him to tell the truth.Howland says that Ned has made him swear in front of a weirwood tree and those who break their word will have to suffer the consequences.However Jon already know the truth so he is no longer under the power of the oath.He proceeds to tell him that it is true and shares some things that he knows about the Harrenhal tourney and the following events.

Daenerys

After having spent some time in the evening with Missandei, Dany is waiting for Jon to come to her room but he does not come.She starts to worry and goes to look for him in his room.When she enters, she sees Ghost sitting at his feet, and Jon's head buried in his fur. He is weeping. Dany goes near him, trying to calm him and asks what has happened.He is reluctant to tell her but decides that it is better to be honest and shares the truth.His whole identity has collapsed.He does not know who he is anymore.He has always compared himself to Ned Stark, always thinking what Ned would do.Dany hugs him and leads him to the bed saying that he needs some sleep and tomorrow they will talk.

Jon Snow

Jon wakes up early and gets up trying not to wake up Dany.He goes to train to clear his head.In the training yard he sees Beric Dondarion.They talk about what the Lord of Light wants, Beric says that the Lord wants both of them alive so that they can fight for life itself. Beric states that death is the enemy and that, although the enemy always wins, they still need to fight him.This is their role, although they do not have all the details, the fight in front of them is clear. Now they’ve got to face it, and not run from it.

Later he meets with Dany.They talk about the repercurcions of the relevation.Jon is not disguised that Dany and him are related.He has not grown up with her, he also knows that in the Stark family history there has been at least two marriages between uncles and nieces.He has not failed history or geography.Maester Luwin did his job well.He is troubled with the question who he is.He has always thought himself to be a son of Ned Stark.They talk about the fact that he has a claim to the Iron throne now.Jon isn't interested in the South.The north is his home.Dany is fearful that people will press his claim against hers for the Iron Throne no matter what he wants.She think that it will better if this is kept a secret for now.Jon sees the truth in her words but still wants to tell Sansa and Arya.Dany does not want him to do that because the more people know a secret, the easier it is to get out.Jon calms her that he will make the swear in front of a weirwood tree, in front of the old gods.Dany is still not fully convinced but leaves to Jon to decide what to do.

Bran

He meets with Jaime like in the show.They talk.Jaime apologizes to Bran for what he did to him. Bran replies that he is not angry, that Jaime did what must have been done, much to Jaime's astonishment. Later Bran is warging by the weirwood tree watching the army of the dead.He sees that The Night king is not in a hurry to come to Winterfell.He waits for the winter to become even colder.While he waits, he goes to other castles to seek people to increase his army.He destroys Deepwood Motte where Lord Glover lives.Everyone dies there.Lord Glover sees that Jon Snow was telling the truth but it is too late.

Arya

Arya sees that Jon is not himself.He tries to keep himself calm but she knows him.She was surprised when he asked Sansa, Bran and her to meet him near the weirwood tree.Bran looks completely calm like he already knows what is going to happen.Before Jon tells them what is this about, he makes them swear before the old gods that they will keep this information a secret.Then Jon tells his sisters the truth of his heritage.Sansa and Arya haven't expected something like this at all.At first they do not believe it but Bran tells them that he has seen it.Sansa is quiet most of the time.Arya hugs Jon and tells him that he will always be their brother.

Sansa

For several days Sansa has thought about what Jon has said.How Ned Stark has deceived everyone.Jon has been a sore spot in her parents relationship all these years.Her mother will roll in the grave if she knew that Jon has a claim to the Iron Throne.For years Sansa has been learning from people like Cersei and Littlefinger.She is different than them but still a bit of their teachings has stayed with her.She thinks that it will be better for the North if Jon was king of the Seven kingdoms.He knows the North and will put its interests in the first place.Sansa feels sorry for the life that Dany has lived, she has survived many cruel and difficult obstacles but Dany does not know the traditions of Westeros.Essos, the Slaver bay are so different than Westeros in everything-political structure, traditions.Some things that may work there, won't work here.She wants to secure that Jon has the leading role.Sansa sees that there are feelings between them but Jon must not be a mere consort.The people should know who he is and respect him as the leader he is.Sansa is a little anxious to break her promise but she is not very familiar with the old gods.She has followed the Seven all her life.

Sansa walks around Winterfell inspecting the preparations for the war and the amount of food left.She hopes that old Nan's stories of the long night lasting a generation are exaggerated because all will be dead long before that .It has become really cold.The snow storms are almost every day.This is one of the few days without a storm.She sees Tyrion talking to Davos.Soon he finishes talking and joins her taking a stroll.There is some small talk.Tyrion points out that something must have happened and that Jon is not himself.Jon has tried to hide it but Tyrion's job as hand of the Queen is to be observant.Sansa is reluctant to tell at first but decides to trust him with the secret.Tyrion's suspicions of future arguments and fights for the Iron Throne get more and more likely.Many lords, especially older ones, will support a male ruler.Ever since the Grand council of 101 AC males always prevail the female's claim.Even if marriage will solve some problems, it will create others because of Dany being barren.

Bran

Bran has warged into some ravens observing how the Night king's army is advancing.Though the ravens' eyes he sees that the army is getting closer and soon it will be in front of Winterfell.

Through Bran's visions we learn more about the origin of the white walkers and the Night King.Thousands of years ago the children of the forest were living in Westeros but the First men came and started to conquer their lands.When he was human the Night king was a brother of the Stark king.However he was interested in the children of the forest and their magic and wanted to get to know them better.His brother threatened him to keep away from them but he did not listen.The first men conquered more and more lands so the children grew desperate and decided to do something drastic to win the war.The Starks have powerful blood so they used the brother of the Stark king and turned him into a White walker.Betrayed by those he believed, he turned against humans and children alike.So they had to ally themselves against the new threat.Finally they managed to push the white walkers to the land of always winter.With the hatching of the dragon eggs by Daenerys, magic came back and the Night king grew stronger so he decided to get his revenge.Years have put their toll on the Night king so he is looking for a new body to transfer his consciousness into.He would have let the dark and cold kill everyone but he does not have the time to wait.The body must have Stark blood.Both Jon and Bran are appropriate candidates. Bran with his greenseer abilities and Jon with his potent mixture of valyrian blood and blood of the first men.

Jon Snow

Bran warns that the Night king is coming soon and a war council is held so a strategy for the war could be made.Daenerys wants to use Dotraki's strength on an open field.Jon argues that everyone has to be inside the castle because the castle provides the best defense.Dany argues that the Dotraki are at disadvantage fighting without riding a horse and she will help from the air so when the two armies collide, Drogon will rain fire from above.Jon thinks that this is dangerous for her but Dany points out that that if she is to be the queen she must deserve the title Protector of the realm.Dolorious Edd shares the information that some wights fell when the White walker was killed.So the strategy is to try to kill the White walkers.The weakest will be defense where the weirwood tree is so that Bran can be used as a bait for the Night king.They will try to kill the Night king with the dragons first.The ice dragon should be killed.It is Dany's and Jon's job to do it.Jon orders Sam to give his family sword for the battle to Jorah because they have to use all the valyrian swords they have.Those who can not fight will be in the crypts.Tyrion is wondering if the crypt will be safe with the dead rising, however Jon calms him that all the skeletons in the crypt are in stone caskets and the wight he used to prove that the army of the dead is real, couldn't escape its wooden casket. 

Tyrion

Tyrion and Varys are at the battlements of Winterfell.Tyrion informs Varys about Jon's true parentage because as the Master of Spies for Daenerys, Tyrion thinks that Varys should know about anything that might concern and affect Daenerys.He wants some sort of insight on what to do next since it's a big secret that can have disastrous consequences and Varys could help him contain the problem.However, Varys has a different plan. 

Jaime

One night before the expected attack of the dead, while preparing for the battle, Tyrion, Podrick, Jaime, Brienne of Tarth, Tormund and Davos Seaworth engage in drinking, with Jaime formally anointing Brienne as a knight.Later Jaime and Brienne find themselves alone.Brienne is under the influence of the emotions of the knighting because she is finally being recognised for her skills. Jaime follows her into her quarters and they give in to their feelings and spend the night together.Brienne is finally valued and loved because of herself, because of her qualities.She has found someone to see her inner beauty.

Arya

She walks around the wall of Winterfell to clear her head.She exchanges some words with the Hound.She goes to Gendry.She is thinking about what Jon told them.She is afraid for Jon, that other people will use him in their own intrigues.While Jon is smart, this relevation has affected him a lot.She has seen in her face that Sansa is up to something.Gendry sees that something is troubling Arya but she does not want to talk about it but just sits next to him in silence.

The battle at Winterfell is at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for being late.I was busy with real life.I know I said that I will finish the story in this chapter but the story does not want to end.There are a lot of storylines that need to be concluded so I decided to publish this and end the story in the next chapter.I also want to write more about what I think will be in the books and about the changes I made, why certain ends for some of the character are logical and the reason behind them.This will be in chapter 6.

The troops are marching, people are filing into the crypts, and it is intense and the people are anxious.Sam and Bran are in the library for the last time before the battle discussing the books Sam took from the Citadel.It is time to get in position.

Davos, Tyrion, Sansa and Arya, Brienne, Jaime, Pod, Tormund, Beric, Gendry, Jorah, Dolorous Edd, the Blackfish and The Hound are on the wall of the castle waiting and watching.The Dotraki are out of the wall and will attack together with Dany like they did in the Field of fire in season 7. Jon is waiting with Rhaegal trying to be hidden.His task is to surprise the Night king from behind. 

Dany is barbecuing the enemy and the Dotraki are fighting what wights manage to escape the flames.Flaming arrows and boulders from the trebuchets on the walls are setting afire multiple groups of wights. However, the Night King conjures a blizzard, causing Drogon to become lost and cutting off any further support for the defenders on the battlefield.Jon gets on Rhaegal to help Dany. The Dotraki are being pushed back.The army of the dead are advancing to the castle.Suddenly from the South soldiers come.Melisandre is riding with them.In Season 7 Melisandre went to Volantis.While she was there, she managed to recruit the Fiery Hand to help in the great war.The Fiery Hand is a group of slave soldiers employed as guards for the red temple of R'hllor in the Free City of Volantis. The Fiery Hand contain a thousand soldiers, never more and never less. They can light their spears on fire just like Beric lights his sword. They help the Dotraki to retreat to the castle by holding the wights with their magic .

Sansa

Sansa and Arya observe the battle from the castle walls. When the initial charge of Dothraki is repelled and the Dotraki are retreating to the castle as the wights advance, Arya orders Sansa to go down into the crypts and hands her a dragonglass dagger.Sansa says she doesn’t know how to use it, and Arya repeats the words that Jon said when he gave Arya Needle: “Stick ‘em with the pointy end.” 

Down in the crypts, people are restless.Sansa looks at the people in the crypts telling them some encouraging words and trying to calm them despite the fact that she is scared too.In the battle of Blackwater in season 2 Sansa calms the women too.She was younger there but she still cared for the people.I did not like what the writers turned Sansa in season 8- a mean girl.So here she is more compassionate and caring.Alys Karstark is in the crypt too because she is pregnant.She was married by Jon to a wildling like in the books.

Davos Seaworth tries to signal Daenerys with lit torches to light the trench. However, Daenerys and Drogon cannot see the signal. In an attempt to ignite the trench, archers shoot flaming arrows into it, but to no avail. The extreme cold and the wind extinguish the arrows. Men are sent out to ignite the trench with torches, but are attacked by wights. Melisandre goes towards the trench. After a few failed attempts, Melisandre ignites the trench, thus buying the living a few moments reprieve.

After those people fighting outside the castle who stayed alive, manage to come back, the castle door is closed. The wights are ordered to fall on the burning trench to manage to put out the fire.Many wights fall but some holes without fire appear so wights manage to arrive at the castle walls and start climbing.The defenders use burning oil, flaming logs to slow them down but the dead continue to advance and soon some manage to climb the walls.

The Hound

Sandor is left distraught when the trench is set on fire, which causes his pyrophobia to resurface to the point that he refuses to fight any longer, claiming to Beric that they cannot defeat death. However, Sandor musters the courage to resume the fight upon seeing Arya struggling against a group of wights.

Arya

Arya shoots a flaming arrow into a wight who’s gaining on The Hound.Clegane looks up in time to see who saved his life, then hacks at the zombie with his axe.  
It’s not long before the dead have breached the courtyard. Arya dispatches many undead. The wights manage to breach the castle’s interior, and Beric Dondarrion is slain for the final time, rescuing Arya Stark and the Hound. 

Lyanna Mormont

A wight giant storms through the gates of Winterfell and knocks Lyanna out of his way. Injured, she gets up and charges toward the Giant, but he lifts her, crushing both her and her armor with his clenching fist. Near death, Lyanna musters the strength to deliver a final blow, a dragonglass dagger straight into the Giant’s eye, killing him. The giant falls dead and Lyanna succumbs to her injuries. Lyanna and Jorah are not the last Mormonts.Lyanna’s mother had 5 daughters in the books.So here she will have 3 .She and her oldest daughter died in the war of the five kings.With Lyanna’s death there is still one left to continue their house.

After the giant wight several undead polar bears comes through the door.The Blackfish and some soldiers from the Riverlands and the Reach fight it.The Blackfish manage to kill one but dies.The other soldiers manage to take care of the others but suffer big loses.

Ghost is in the courtyard helping the soldiers.Undead Hodor and Summer come.Ghost fights them but he does not have dragonglass teeth so they start to overcome him.Sam Tarly shoots arrows with dragonglass tips with his crossbow saving Ghost.However he does not see the coming wight from behind. Eddison Tollet runs to save Sam but is killed.

Arya

Arya is thrown into a wall, but she manages to survive a scrabble off a nearby roof and find her way to relative safety inside.However she was separated from the Hound. She’s trapped in a small area with a handful of wights. She silently evades their notice. But when the blood from the gushing cut on her head starts to patter on the ground where she’s hiding, the dead perk up. She walks right into one but manages to stab it under the chin, so it dies right there and she keeps going.However wights enter into the room. where she is, from two different directions and she starts runnning. 

Jaime and Brienne

Brienne and Jaime are fighting together. Only wights are around them so they decide to try to find a white walker.The white walkers know that they are vulnerable and with them dying, wights will die as well.So they watch the battle from afar.However, seeing that their army have the upper hand they decide to join.Jaime and Brienne fight a white walker with their swords.Their swords were made by the ancestral sword of House Stark Ice.So once again Ice is reunited and protecting Winterfell.The white walker hits Brienne, she falls hurting her leg but at first she does not feel the pain.Then the white walker slices at Jaime’s hand but manages to cut only the golden hand.Brienne and Jaime are fast and stab the White walker who turns to dust.

Jon Snow

In the skies, the Night King, riding the ice dragon, Daenerys, riding Drogon, and Jon, riding Rhaegal, engage in battle.Viserion is there too but without a rider he is a little chaotic, disorganised. Rhaegal and the Ice dragon clash in the air, fighting viciously, both taking heavy injuries. The Night King tries to kill Jon, but is knocked to the ground by Daenerys. Rhaegal is forced to land, being very injured, dying. Jon falls off his mount as Rhaegal loses consciousness. Daenerys locates the Night King and attempts to kill him with dragonfire. To her shock and horror, he is left unaffected by the flames. Daenerys and Drogon retreat, narrowly avoiding being hit by an ice spear thrown by the Night King.

Jon Snow

Seeing the Night King alone on the battlefield, Jon charges him, hoping to end the battle quickly. However, realizing Jon’s presence, the Night King reanimates everyone who has died in the fighting, as well as the long-dead Starks in the crypts beneath the castle. While Jon is forced to contend with the newly risen wights, the Night King makes his way to the godswood with the rest of the White Walkers in order to take care of Bran.

When the Night King reanimates all that have fallen in the battle so far, his spell extends to the many Stark bodies housed in Winterfell’s crypts. However they are in stone caskets and the dead can only hit them trying to escape but the caskets are strong.The wight could not escape the wooden casket when Jon was showing it to the lords.Still it is scary but the scarier is yet to come.

Sansa

There’s a scary-sounding commotion at the door of the crypt. A white walker knocks down the door to the crypts.He can feel that there are many people there who will be easy prey.Wights storm the crypts. In the crypts, the living scramble to escape and Sansa ends up hiding behind a large stone casket with Tyrion. The two look desperately into each other’s eyes, and Sansa pulls out the dragonglass dagger given to her by Arya to fight.She and Tyrion manage to kill a wight but more come. Some of the people have dragonstone daggers too.They fight but more and more wights come.The wight walker is looking around seeking something.Suddenly he sees Gilly and her son.He wants the child because like the walker he is Craster’s son.Gilly tries to protect little Sam but the wight walker kills her.Little Sam runs.

Arya

She hears the commotion in the crypts and goes to help.Ghost is near so he comes too.With horror she sees that the door to the crypts is knocked down and people are dying.Arya manages to fight her way deeper in the crypts when she sees Sansa on the floor dying.Next to her is the white walker.Arya is feeling so many emotions right now but she can not loose time and attacks the white walker.They fight, Arya looses the weapon that Gendry made for her but she manages to kill the white walker with the valyrian steel dagger.Some of the wights fall but not everyone.She then leads the survivers deep into the crypts to save them.

I decided on the plot where Arya leads people to safety because it corresponds with the name of her direwolf-Nymeria. The queen for who the direwolf is named, when the Valyrian Freehold conquered the Rhoyne with their dragons, led the surviving Rhoynar into exile to the shores of Dorne to save them.The names of the direwolves are not random and they can reveal some of the owners fate. The word shaggy-dog, that is Rickon’s dog, means a long drawn-out anecdote that has an absurd or anticlimactic ending.This is what happened with Rickon-his story led to nothing.Ghost kept Jon’s ghost when he was dead.Lady is dead before her time.So Sansa may die too in the books.Read more about my reasoning why this happened and what Arya's endgame is in chapter 6.

Dany

Daenerys returns with Drogon, saving Jon from being overwhelmed by wights. Jon rushes off to pursue the Night King, more wights arrive and swarm Drogon. Daenerys is accidentally thrown off and left on her own as Drogon flies away, shaking off the wights still clutched to him. Jorah Mormont arrives in time to save Daenerys, and the two fend off the wights in the battlefield.Jorah dies saving Dany.

Jon Snow

In Winterfell, Jon fights his way through the castle until he encounters the ice dragon, who is wreaking havoc in the courtyard, blue flames pouring from the wounds he has sustained. Jon struggles to get past the ice dragon but is pinned down by the dragon’s blue flame. He tries to find a way to go around but there is not one.However he is relentless.He is devastated by Rhaegal’s death.There is a strong bond between a dragon and its rider so Jon feels devastated but does not give up.Viserion comes to help.Jon sees that the dragon’s eyes are white so Bran is warging into him.Viserion manages to distract the dragon while Jon climbs some fallen stones and jumps at the ice dragon stabbing him with the valyrian steel sword and killing him.

Bran

In the godswood, Theon Greyjoy, and a group of ironborn and Karstark soldiers manage to hold off the wights and defend Bran.Bran’s eyes are white and blood is running from his nose.He is warging Viserion trying to help Jon. Eventually, only Theon is left standing. Wights surround him and Bran, as the Night King arrives with some White Walkers. Theon makes a last ditch effort to kill the Night King, but the latter impales him with own broken weapon. The Night King approaches Bran, who is now defenseless against him. However Jon arrives.Some white walkers want to fight and kill him but the Night king stops them.He will deal with Jon and Bran himself.He is having fun.He and Jon are fighting but it becomes more and more difficult for Jon to fight.The night king kicks Jon in the chest and he lands next to where Bran is.Jon is lying on the ground with his sword near his hand.Just as the Night king rises his hand to cut Jon plunges his sword into his chest.There is a surprise.The night king was created by the magic of the old gods so valyrian swords do not affect him.Jon is surprised expecting that he will die and the night king is savoring the kill.However Bran, who is standing next to them stabs the Night king with a weirwood stake causing him to shatter into icy shards. With his death, the White Walkers shatter, and the horde of wights drop dead. The magic animating them has died with the Night King and his lieutenants, bringing an end to the White Walkers and the Long Night forever.The night king dies from the magic of the old gods.He is made with that magic so only it can destroy him.The valyrian empire was not founded yet when the Night king was made so Bran was wondering if valyrian magic could work.Bran read a myth in one of the books that Sam brought with him about the power that the weirwood trees possess so he decided to try but he was not sure so he did not tell the others because he did not want to give a false hope.Also he had other reasons.

Daenerys

Daenerys addresses a gathering of surviving Northern and Vale lords and knights in Winterfell, declaring that while the living have won the Great War, they now have to win the last war.The battle is a victory for the North and the living as a whole. With the Night King and the White Walkers dead, the threat they posed is ended. However, the battle was still very costly to the defenders: the initial charge of the Dothraki resulted in the horde being almost 2/3 decimated, and the Unsullied took heavy casualties during fighting and their defense of the retreat, removing much of Daenerys’s forces and may affect her ability to successfully continue her planned conquest of Westeros.The battle was also costly for the Northerners. 

Jon Snow

After the battle, Jon leads a mass cremation for the dead.Everyone has lost people close to them.The atmosphere is sad.But the people are trying to recover.There is no feast because the winter has not ended so they must save the food.There is a lot to rebuild, many people to heal.Dany agrees letting their forces rest before charging into another battle.There is not need to hurry.The winter makes travelling difficult and will weaken even more the army.The Stark siblings mourn Sansa’ s death especially Jon and Arya.Jon may be a little cold to Dany but that is not because he is disguisted that they are related but because he lost Sansa and Rhaegal.The bond between a dragon and its rider is strong.And Jon has difficulty letting people in when he is grieving.

Euron

Cercei is still a captive of Euron.He needs her in his conquest to become a god.He wants to use her as a bargaining chip in his negotiations with Dany.When Dany arrives to negotiate he plans to steal her dragon with a dragon horn and then no one will stop him from taking over the world.

Daenerys

Dany is grieving the people and her son that she lost.She is not feeling very well these last few days but she thinks that it must be because of the battle.The last months have also been very stressful for everyone.But she continues to feel that way, she often can not keep food in her stomach in the mornings.Missandei suspects that she may be pregnant.Dany does not want to believe it so she seeks the maester of Winterfell.She does not trust maesters very much but she must be sure.She does not dare to hope.The maester examines her and concludes that she is pregnant.She still can not believe, she has thought herself barren but the maester is sure.This changes everything.She must attack Kings landing now.There is no time.She can not wait because when she grows heavy with the child she will have difficulty flying and leading her army. She thinks that she must win the throne alone and after that from a position of strength she can marry Jon but not before so people know she is the queen and he is the consort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look forward reading what you think.  
> Next some backstory for Varys-what the voice in the fire said,  
> what Euron will do  
> and the ending of the story,  
> what will happen with the characters -who lives, who dies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorrry that I am late, I hope you have not forgotten this story.This is the ending.Next chapter is my opinion and some theories about Arya and Dany's endings in the books.

Varys

Even after so many years Varys still remembers the day when he was cut.He has not forgotten what name the voice in the flames said.He did not understand anything else from the conversation of the sorcerer but he will never forget the name -Daenerys.For many years he has wondered who that can be.Decades pass and he has started to think that maybe the name was not that important, maybe he has misheard but then he learns that queen Rhaella Targaryen has given birth to a girl named Daenerys.Surely it must be a different person.What would this girl do when most of her family is dead, assassins are sent after her as she was growing up.Her brother was half mad with no chance to win back the throne.But after the news of Daenerys hatching dragons and conquering cities, Varys started thinking differently.So he decided to go to her, to get to know her better, maybe to try to control her.When he was cut by the sorcerer as a child, he was paralyzed and he vowed to always be in control and to never be helpless.So ever since he has controlled through the shadows kings, lords.

Varys did not understand the conversation between the sorcerer and the voice from the fire but this was a prophecy that dragons will fly again and Daenerys will be the one to bring them back.

Dany

Dany orders her armies to prepare to march south.Jon asks her why she has changed her mind so fast.She tells him that there is a message from Euron but does not tell him that she is pregrant.She is afraid of his reaction, she is afraid of other people hurting her child.She has already lost two-Rhaego and Rhaegal but now the gods give her another and she does not want to loose it. She even had a nightmare one night losing a child so she hopes it does not turn true. 

There is a war council.Those who are alive after the Battle of Winterfell are there to plan what their next actions will be.Bran, Arya, Jon, Daenerys, Tyrion, Varys, Missandei, Grey worm, Davos, Sam Tarly are in attendance.Yara is there too, having just arrived from the Iron Islands to take her brother’s remains. Two days ago Dany received a message from Euron Greyjoy.He tells her that he keeps Cersei captive and he also holds Kings landing.He offers peace and and a marriage alliance and in exchange he will give her Cersei to do whatever she wants with her.

Yara warns that Euron is evil, cruel that he wants something else and that this letter is just a pretence. So she should not trust him at all.Some people doubt that he may be lying that he holds Cersei captive.Varys claims that he does not have any news from his little birds in Kings landing.Bran says that because there is no weirwood tree there he can not see what is the real situation in the city.

Daenerys

Dany and her army leave for Dragonstone to prapare for the attack on Euron and Cersei.Jon will lead the army on foot.He won’t fly because Rhaegal is dead.Ghost will accompany him south too.Bran will stay in Winterfell while Arya is coming with Jon.Sansa’s death hit her hard so she wants to try to keep the dark thoughts away by participating in the battle for Kings Landing.She is bent on revenge.She wants Cersei dead by her hand.Jon does not want to loose another sister but Arya cannot be persuaded.Arya knows the tunnels below the Red Keep so she will lead a part of the remaining Unsullied to take over the palace.They will be smuggled by Davos.This can minimise the casualtiies.Jon will be outside the city with the rest of the army so that it will seems that the attack will be from another side.This can keep the attention away from Arya and the Unsullied.

Dany decides to take Jaime south to keep him as a hostage.She does not know what the real situation in Kings Landing is but she can not leave him at Winterfell.He is too valuable to be left.Jaime and Brienne say goodbye with Jaime promising that they will see each other again.It was stupid the way they did it in the show.

Varys

Varys is playing both sides.He does not like that Dany no longer seeks his council so he decides to put her against Euron.He hopes that they will kill each other.The war with the dead and loosing Sansa had a big effect on Jon so Varys thinks that it will be easier to manipulate him.So he tells Euron their plan for attacking Kings Landing.

Euron

Having received the message from Varys, Euron launches a surprise attack on the Targaryen fleet returning from the North after the Battle of Winterfell.He and his sorcerers use magic to create a fog to hide his ships. The Iron Fleet destroys some of the Targaryen fleet. The ship on which are Tyrion, Varys and Missandei is badly damaged and it is filling with water fast.Missandei is crushed by a large wooden pole.I do not want Missandei to die in chains so I think it is better if she dies in the battle.

Dany

Back at Dragonstone, Daenerys mourns Missandei.She refuses to eat and becomes increasingly angered at the fact that she keeps loosing.What is happening, is there a traitor or the reason is different.After some time Jon arrives at Dragonstone.He tries to console her, to have a more personal conversation but Dany is acting cold towards him.She tells him that they will talk after they take care of Cersei and Euron

Arya 

Arya sees what has happened and she becomes suspicious with those that consult Dany, especially Varys.It will be Arya that will uncover his treason.She also finds out that not only he has betrayed their plan to Euron but he has also sent letters to other lords with the truth about Jon’s parentage. Varys will not scream ”Hey do you want to commit treason“.Only another spy master could win against a spy master.Arya and Varys have many parallels. Arya has been spying from the shadows since the first book, and GRRM had Varys and Illyrio as the first people she spied on. Over time, spying became vital for her survival, in Braavos she was trained to gather intelligence. She can use her skills here. For his treason Dany will sentence Varys to death and execute him with dragon fire.

Dany

The plan with sneaking into the Red keep falls apart so Dany decides to attack Kings Landing.She will use the dragons to disarm Euron’s ships.She can not burn all the ships but if she burns the outer ships, the ships in the middle will be trapped in the fire and will not be able to do much.Then she can burn the gate so the army that Jon will lead can fight the Lannister army and the Golden company.Drogon in the show was too overpowered.He is not like that here.He is smaller.After all he is only several years old.Drogon in the show is as big as a 100 years old Balerion. 

Tyrion

The night before the battle Tyrion and Jaime are talking about Varys' execution.Tyrion is suprised by his betrayal.He thought that Varys was loyal to the Targaryens.It will turn out that Ned Stark was the most loyal. Jaime is perplexed by these words.He asks his brother what he means.Tyrion says that there is no point in hiding and tells him who the real parents of Jon are.Jaime has never expected something like that.He then remembers little Rhaenys and Aegon.He shares that he still feels sorry about the death of Rhaegar's children with Elia.Then they talk about Cersei.Jaime has no Illusions about her but he is concerned about the life of the baby.They do not know that Cersei has miscarried.Jaime knows that Cersei is doomed but he does not want the same fate for the baby.So Jaime wants to go to Kings Landing to try to save the child.All of his children have died and he wants to do the right thing at least with that baby.Tyrion hates Cersei but he is still close with Jaime so he wants to help him.So Tyrion gives him a key to the cell and when the guards are changing Jaime could escape.

Dany

The following morning, the battle for King’s Landing begins. The battle starts with Drogon and Daenerys’ attack on the Iron Fleet.Viserion is there too.I did not have a wight hunt in season seven.Euron wants to use the dragon horn that he has found but Dany does not give him a chance.He must jump into the water to save himself.Dany burns the ships on the outside and the ships in the middle are trapped in the fire.Then she flies to the city where she starts burning the gate.There are some scorpions shooting arrows but she manages to escape them.The alied army from people left from the fight with the white walkers go into the city.The Golden company and what was left from the Lannister army are there and there is a fight between the two armies.The Golden company are not so weak like in the show.The soldies in the army led by Jon twirl their blades thirsty for blood, crashing into the sellswords. Commanders from the Golden company attempt to bark out reformation orders, soldiers desperately try to convert to defense, the armies on both sides cut though shields and armour.Swords, spears, axes, and daggers cut down foes.There is a sword fight between Jon and Harry Strickland but Jon wins.Strickland's moves were sloppy. He was clumsy with lack of practice, with the lethargy of the high command.Jon finds himself splattered with Harry's blood but he continues to fight the next enemy. Ghost is there too, circling around in a protective screen.Dany is taking care of the scorpions in the meantime.She burns some soldiers but Drogon is tired so she lands on a building to rest.

Yara

Yara has arrived to the battle too to look for Euron.She manages to find her uncle who survived the attack of Drogon on the ships.He is hurt.He tries to taunt her, to make her lower her guard saying that he has killed Balon and Aeron but without success.They fight and she manages to kill him.I do not think that Jaime should kill Euron like in the show.Yara is much more suitable.She has a lot of things to avenge.

Dany

Dany is flying to the Red keep to kill Cersei.However there are scorpions there too.There is a rain of arrows.She manages to escape them but Viserion is hurt.He is the smallest dragon and his wounds from the Battle for Winterfell are not healed.He falls from the sky.Dany starts burning the palace and destroying it. A lot of wildfire is still hidden beneath the city so the destruction of the Red Keep starts a chain reaction which starts to burn down the city.

Arya

Arya and Sandor Clegane are in the Kings Landing.They are in a hurry to reach Cersei and the Mountain in the Red keep.There is fire burning around them.Wood and stone fall from the destroyed buildings around them but they continue to walk.The Hound tries to convince Arya to forget her kill list and escape the city while she still can. He tells her that she still has a family that loves her, a family to live for.She should not forget about them.She has spent years trying to go back to them.Now it is not the time to leave them.She should not waste her life seeking revenge.Arya decides to listen to him.She starts helping the people, who are hurt from the flames, escape, while the Hound continues to walk to the Red keep in seach of his brother.

The Hound

The Hound finds his brother roaming the Red Keep.There is a fight between them.Sandor sacrifices himself to kill his own brother, sending them both flying out of the Keep and into the flames below.

Jaime

Jaime, dressed like a soldier and hiding his golden hand, manages to go to the Red keep during the battle.After wandering for some time he manages to find Cersei but she is very different from what he remembers.Her hair and her clothes are disheveled.She looks older than the last time he saw her.Her captivity to Euron has taken its toll on her mind and body.Jaime asks her about the child and learns that she has miscarried.Cersei also reveals that she has told Euron about the wildfire below the city and that he has promised her to let her see the city burn.There is madness in her eyes.It reminds Jaime of the Mad King.Jaime then does the only thing he can.He grabs her neck and squeezes.The life leaves her eyes as she falls to the ground.The valonqar prophecy is fulfilled. The Red keep is burning and begins to collapse from the wildfire that exploded.Years ago Jaime managed to prevent the city burning but he could not today.He tries to leave the palace but could not do it in time.He dies thinking about Brienne.He has done too many bad things in his life.Even though he became a better man he cannot escape his past sins.He also killed his sister.No matter the fact that she was evil, kinslaying is bad so he could not have had a happy ending.

Jon 

After the battle Jon tries to brings some form of order in the city so that they can deal with the consequences of the battle.He finds out that Tyrion has commited a treason releasing Jaime so he orders him to be captured so that Daenerys can decide what to do with him later.Tyrion tries to manipulate Jon against Daenerys but he does not listen to him.Jon goes to talk to Dany.She is in the now destroyed throne room.She is looking at the destroyed Iron throne.There are tears in her eyes.Jon asks her to finally talk with him.Soon after the battle of Winterfell she has become distant, colder towards him.Finally they have a heartfelt conversation.Dany is distressed because of her actions.No matter what she tried she could not escape her mad father.She finally did what he had started.Dany asks Jon if he thinks that she is mad.Jon tries to console her.He tells that If she asks that question then she is not mad.The mad king never questioned his actions.Then Dany decides to tell him that she is expecting a child.She is afraid that Jon will reject that but he is happy.He has always wanted to hold a child of his own but he has thought that this will never happen.He suggests to Dany to have a grand council where they will give up the crown.It has brought them nothing but pain.They should leave Westeros to be away from all those people that want to manipulate, to use them.They can have a real family.

Daenerys

After their conversation Dany thinks about the future and what Jon said.She sees that the crown is no longer the most important thing in her life. It had once been so that she believed that it was her utmost duty to retake the crown for her house, but it is not worth all the sacrifice.All this struggle has brought her nothing but pain.What she wanted was a family.While Viserys tried to care for her all those years of running, of people mocking him, that has taken its toll on him and instread of family he turned into an abuser.With Jon and their child Dany finally will have the family she has always missed.She has escaped people who only wanted to use her for their own purposes, who want to manipulate her.Finally she has found her own purpose.

Jon Snow

There is a grand council in Harrenhal, the place where everything started with the Tourney at Harrenhal where Rhaegar and Lyanna met.The paramount lords and ladies of the Seven kingdoms are there along with their major bannernen.Jon tells them that they might have received the ravens from Varys that reveal his parentage. However Jon and Dany have decided to give up the crown. The Targaryen dynasty has not ruled over the Seven Kingdoms from the beginning of time and there is no rule that says it has to be like this forever.They will appoint Bran to rule but he will not be a king like the kings from the last years.He will have a more advisory, consulting role.He will be living in the Isle of faces.The many weirwood trees there will increase his power.He will resolve issues between the kingdoms while the kingdoms themselves will deal with the everyday stuff.Bran in this story has done much more than Bran in the show.

Then there is the issue with the trial of Tyrion for his betrayal. Sometimes staying alive is a bigger punishment.He will not hold lands or titles, he will spend his life correcting his mistakes.His cousin Daven Lannister will be the new lord of Casterly rock.

It will be a bit of an open ending.There will be questions.Is this the right choice, will Bran use his powers for good?What will happen when he dies, Dany and Jon refused the crown but maybe their children, grandchildren will want to rule.

The endings for the other characters:

Arya 

She will return to Winterfell to rule.She has spent years wanting to go home and she returns for good. She will continue her house maybe with Gendry.The north has suffered the most so the lords will not care who she marries.

And Edric Baratheon will rule the Stormlands not Gendry.People in my story do not know that Gendry is the son of Robert but it won’t matter.He is happy where he is.

Arya and Gendry will have childrenThey will have the Stark name.Read the next chapter to find out why I decided Arya's endgame to be to rule. 

Brienne

Dan and David did not understand Brienne’s character.Brienne did not want to be a knight at first, she wanted to be a Lady but because of her physical features she had no choice but to become a warrior. Being a knight, she feels, is the only way to bring her father and House honor and glory. If she looked like Cersei or Daenerys I don’t think she would have ever picked up a suit of armor or a sword.

It is not her story that ends with ''and then she realized no one would ever love her and her handsome soulmate choose his psychotic sister and left her for dust so she never married, never had children and was a glorified bodyguard the rest of her life while her island ended up no longer in her Houses family''.So she will return to her home to rule.She has understood that her physical features does not stop her to be a Lady.She has fought bravely in the war for the dawn, now it is time to take care of her father, of her home.

Tyrion 

He tries to make up for his past mistakes but nothing brings him peace.He drinks a lot of alcohol so maybe in some years he will die from a liver failure.

Sam Tarly

He goes back to the Citadel.The attack of Euron on Oldtown in season seven killed a lot of people including many maesters so they will need new people.He wants to try changing the outdated views of the maesters and he has to be in the Citadel to be able to do that.He can seek other people who think the same as him. Gilly died in the battle with the white walkers but her son lives.He can also study in the Citalel or become something else.Sam's sister is heir to Horn Hill the castle of House Tarly.

In the end Sam can write a book on the events from the last years.

Davos

He will finally go back to his family after all these years.

Tormund

He will lead the free folk north of the wall where their true home is.The Thens stay however.

Wilas Tyrell and Arianne Martell

They both are the heirs of their families.There was some bad blood between the two Houses before because Oberyn crippled Wilas in a tourney but the fact that they both lost their families have made them closer.Some feelings may grow between them.

Dany and Jon

Some of the Dotraki and the Unsullied decide to stay with Dany where others go wherever they want- return to the Dotraki grass sea, go to help the slaves in Essos.No one goes go Naath because they have not forgotten about the deadly butterfly fever there.

Dany gives birth to a beautiful boy with silver hair and dark grey eyes.Two years later Dany is pregnant again. I ended my outline with Dany living but I do not think this will happen in the books.The reasons for this have been cut from the show but they are in the books.Characters like Victarion Greyjoy, Marwyn the maester, the red priest Moqorro, FAegon will have an important influence on Dany in the books.That is why so many people disagreed with the show ending because it lacked the reason, the justification for such an ending.I do not think that Dany will be mad but she will become a tyrant in the books.Read the next chapter for more about Dany’s endgame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the story.Do you like my ending?Do you agree with it?Comment. I will post my theories about the ending of Dany and Arya in the books in new chapter because it became too big and the end notes are not enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentary time.Just some thoughts and theories on Arya's and Dany's endings.

I want to explain why I wrote certain things and why I think that they have a basis in the books.I have read many theories on reddit, tumblr, asoiaf forum, blogs so I combined them into this.

First is why I think Arya will rule Winterfell in the end.

I have read an old comment of GRRM where he talks about his books and he describes them as" almost a generational saga, telling the life stories of these five characters, three men and two women. The five key players are Tyrion Lannister, Daenerys Targaryen, and three of the children of Winterfell, Arya, Bran, and the bastard Jon Snow“.If Martin thinks these five as the main characters, I do not think that Sansa will be that important and she will not become a queen in the North.Maybe she will end in the Vale in the books.Her Vale storyline was cut in the show but it is much more important in the books.

Also I do not know if it is deliberate or not but those who continue a house are always with hair and eyes that are characteristic for their family.Starks, Tullys, Lannisters have been for thousands of years with their hair colour and eyes.Even in the Targaryan family no dark haired Targaryen has become a king.They always die before they rule.  
Arya is the only Stark left that looks like a Stark.

Also there is a quote from Varys about FAegon in the books and what is needed to be a good ruler. ”Aegon has been shaped for rule since before he could walk. He has been trained in arms, as befits a knight to be, but that was not the end of his education. He reads and writes, he speaks several tongues, he has studied history and law and poetry. A septa has instructed him in the mysteries of the Faith since he was old enough to understand them. He has lived with fisherfolk, worked with his hands, swum in rivers and mended nets and learned to wash his own clothes at need. He can fish and cook and bind up a wound, he knows what it is like to be hungry, to be hunted, to be afraid.“  
However all of this can be said for Arya as well. She has trained with Syrio Forel, has typical highborn education, learns to speaks several tongues, she is familiar with the Seven from her mother, the old gods from her father, with the Many-faced God from the faceless men. She has also strong sense of justice-even incognito in Braavos she still performed the ancestral duties of her House-she fed a man of the Night’s Watch (gave Sam her last two baked clams).It’s a nice callback to Robb offering Yoren shelter at Winterfell, and Ned offering Yoren whatever he needed in KL. It also foreshadows her execution of Dareon in the books as a NW deserter, slitting his throat just as Ned took Gared’s head for the same crime in the very first chapter.Arya has lived with the smallfolk, she has bind up the Hound’s wound, she has known what it’s like to be hungry, to be hunted, to be afraid ever since she escaped Kings Landing.

There is a quote in the first book.“Brandon. Yes. Brandon would know what to do. He always did. It was all meant for Brandon. You, Winterfell, everything. He was born to be a King’s Hand and a father to queens. I never asked for this cup to pass to me.”Father to queens not queen. Sansa is marrying Joffrey. But why queens? Unless GRRM wants to hint to us that Arya is going to become a queen, to rule?

People argue that GRRM abandoned his plans about Arya becoming queen after he wrote the Game of Thrones book. But there is this quote in “A Dance with Dragons”!’ ’The girl smiled in a way that reminded Jon so much of his little sister that it almost broke his heart. The snowflakes were melting on her cheeks, but her hair was wrapped in a swirl of lace that Satin had found somewhere, and the snow had begun to collect there, giving her a frosty crown. Her cheeks were flushed and red, and her eyes sparkled.”  
Notice the connection of frosty crown with Arya. Could this not be a hint of Arya becoming a queen?

So that is why I think GRRM will make Arya rule the North.All those years she has been prepared to rule. Vengeance is not central for her character as D&D think.

Second I will talk about Dany’ endgame.I ended my outline with Dany living but I do not think this will happen in the books.The reasons for this have been cut from the show but they are in the books.That is why so many people disagreed with the show ending because it lacked the reason, the justification for such an ending.I do not think that Dany will be mad but she will become a tyrant in the books.

Victarion Greyjoy was cut from the show but he is coming to Dany in the books.Raiding and reaving are the essential for the Ironborn culture, and this culture has a certain similarity with the Dothraki that Daenerys embraced in A Game of Thrones. While her brother Viserys was unable to adopt the Dothraki ways, Daenerys (eventually) got used to it. ”Slaves, Dany thought. Khal Drogo would drive them downriver to one of the towns on Slaver’s Bay. She wanted to cry, but she told herself that she must be strong. This is war, this is what it looks like, this is the price of the Iron Throne"

Daenerys will encounter in The Winds of Winter maester Marwyn, often called “Marwyn the Mage”.It is interesting to note that Daenerys has already had some exposure to him. Back in A Game of Thrones, Mirri Maaz Durr claimed to have received training in the arts of healing from a maester — named Marwyn. So GRRM even in the first book had plans for him so his significance is likely to be great in coming books. He is very interested in magic, he knows that the maesters are conspiring to create a world without magic. He will have a chance to ingratiate himself into Dany’s council and to warn Daenerys of the dangers that the maesters pose to her and her dragons.Part of Marwyn’s role is to reinforce the position that magic is powerful, to urge Daenerys to embrace the magic that her dragons bring and to use it in her quest for the Iron Throne.

Along the way to Meereen, the Ironborn picked up a red priest named Moqorro. Moqorro was a red priest of R’hllor, dispatched from Volantis by Benerro, the High Priest of the Red Temple, to Daenerys Targaryen to convert her to R’hllor. He journeyed with Tyrion Lannister for part of the way to Meereen, but when their ship encountered a massive storm, Moqorro was blown over the side of the boat. Before Moqorro could die, he was picked up by the Iron Fleet as it sailed towards Meereen. He uses flattery to win the trust of the people around him. This is something that Tyrion picks up on while sailing to Meereen with Moqorro. Moqorro seems able to read people and what motivates them extraordinarily well so he could manipulate Dany for his own purpose.He can take on the role of religious adviser and missionary of R’hllor to Daenerys. The religion that Daenerys is about to embrace is one that values living sacrifices, moral compromise and an obsessive focus on fire. This does not bodes well for Dany’s future conquest in Westeros.The writers included Kinvara in season 6.She could have had similar role like Moqorro but the writers forgot about her.

Tyrion in the books is another character who is so different than in the show.This quote: “What do you plan to offer the dragon queen, little man?”My hate, Tyrion wanted to say. Instead he spread his hands as far as the fetters would allow. “Whatever she would have of me. Sage counsel, savage wit, a bit of tumbling. My cock, if she desires it. My tongue, if she does not. I will lead her armies or rub her feet, as she desires. And the only reward I ask is I might be allowed to rape and kill my sister.” (ADWD, Tyrion VII) paints Tyrion as a villan who can convince Dany to some cruel acts, he can convince her to burn Kings Landing.

Last but not least is FAegon.Everyone knows about the son of Rhaegar and Elia.While some people might believe him dead, many will chose a male ruler than a female one, expecially one like Dany who will bring Dotraki and Unsullied to Westeros.Dorne will support a boy that claims to be half Dornish, the Reach too especially if he deposes Cersei who has imprisoned Margaery Tyrell or if he helps the Reach when Euron Attacks Oldtown. Dany genuinely believes she is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne and she will want it at any cost. Aegon will probably be sitting the throne as the rightful heir and son of Rhaegar Targaryen by the time she lands in Westeros. She will refuse to acknowledge him for a true Targaryen. War will ensue and Dance of the Dragons 2.0 will occur. 

There is also a different character that has not been included in the show - Jon Connington.He is supporting FAegon, who he believes to be Rhaegar's son.Jon loved Rhaegar, and he is still haunted by the Battle of the Bells, which he sees as his greatest failure.He showed mercy by not burning the entire town and Robert Baratheon escaped and won the war which resulted also in Rhaegar's death. It's an event that has altered his character and made him into the man we see today. He will be determined to do whatever it takes to give Rhaegar's son back his throne.Jon Connington is suffering from greyscale so he does not have a long time to live.He, after hearing the bells, could be pushed over the edge, he could ignite the wildfire caches in a desperate attempt to destroy Dany and a Dragon. Many small folk and lords who aren't around will only see or hear of Dany using dragons. She could be seen as an oppressive outside invading force who killed and dethroned the Beloved Rightful King Aegon and she will be cast as a villain, which will make her a tragic character.

To sum up, Dany is in a much worse position in the books than in the show so her show ending is more believable in the books.

Thank you for reading.I am interested in reading that you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the story.Thank you for the comments and the kudos.I know the story is short but it is the longest story I have written.I wanted to share my thoughts.I hope you have liked my take on the last seasons.  
> I was reading about the Roberts rebellion and I got some ideas about what would happen if Rhaegar won the battle of the Trident.It was really interesting for me.There are some new relationships that will be interesting to explore but it is very ambitious to write.I do not know if I will do something about it.I may write the idea so if someone likes it, they can write a story.

**Author's Note:**

> It will be three parts, actually they turned out to be five.Scenes and characters that I have not mentioned are the same like in the show as long as they do not contradict the changes.Some characters that died will be alive at the end, while some alive at the end will die. I am interested in reading what you think about my ideas and how I arranged the plots.


End file.
